1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to derivatives of N-[(1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methyl]sulfonamide, their preparation and their application in therapeutics.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives displaying affinity for the CB1 cannabinoid receptors were described notably in patents EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
International patent application WO2005/073 197, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes derivatives of N-[1,5-diphenyl-4-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methyl]sulfonamide, antagonists of the CB1 cannabinoid receptors.
Novel derivatives of N-[(1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methyl]sulfonamide have now been found which possess CB1 cannabinoid receptor antagonist properties, localized at the central and/or peripheral level.